


Containment Breach

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I haven't had a pet fish in years, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, but thank google, flying fish kylo, koi hux, mermaid au, mermay but not in may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: His entire life was contained to the massively decorated tank, filled as if it was the ocean. but it wasn't real, the real ocean was beyond his glass wall, filled with beasts and savages that was to tear his fins and wear them.At least thats what Brendol says, bought as a gift, Armitage has lived his entire life as a pampered, spoilt pet, thinking every other mermaid is just a improper pest.But after a while, he thinks that not -all- are pests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Solohuxs and Ofcandk s mermaid Kylux AU!  
> I hope i've done its justice with a few things added in.  
> Enjoy!

**_11/6/18_ **

* * *

 

A soft, warm push of water glided over as conscious slowly came in. Eyes blinking and muscles twitching, he slowly woke up, the first sight of the day was his red bed. Soft and squishy as could be, even submerged underwater, the softness was the temptation for another sleeping session but with how the sunlight was filtering in was enough to rouse him.

The first thing that he could see as he moved up as his ginger hair, with a groan, he waved it out and started his morning stretch, immediately swimming off would only make for a horrible cramp and a very bad day after that. He let his hands run over his spotted tail, a gorgeous mix of white with red splotches littered about, he was proud of his tail, though beautiful by itself he was sure that after his routine, he would litter himself with trinkets and jewels, just for show. 

“Armie!?.. Armitage are you awake yet!?”

He stopped putting his rings on as the sound of garbled words came through, looking up, at the very top he saw the warped form of his friend. With a smile, he stopped what he was doing to make his way to the surface.

Eyes closed and gasping as oxygen was now filtering in, he wiped his face as he came to the edge, already propping himself up with his arms over the edge to anchor him down. He looked to the Blonde woman, Phasma, his only friend and caretaker that treated him more than just an animal. He’s known her since he was introduced to this home as a child, a somewhat friend.

His childhood is spotty, his first home a distant memory but Phasma was a constant when put into his new home. It was nice seeing her. Well, he saw her every morning but still, it was nice.

He looked to her as she started the breakfast routine, a fine plate filled with cleaned shrimp, raw crab meat, and the additional Squid, with this plate he knew it was going to be a good day. As Armitage ate, he listened to Phasma talk about her plans for the day. He really didn’t understand every word she spoke as his English was very limited to just her. 

Once breakfast was done, he slid the plate back and just leaned on his arms, still listening on what he assumed the topic was about Phasmas partner and their date that night. His mind drifted about that, a partner, couldn’t help but think if he was the only one of his kind and in his little world, all confined to a large tank, he kind of was. The mermaid, or merman if you want to be like that, snapped out of his trance as the human got up and dusted herself off with a.

“That's all for today Armie, I’ll try to come back for dinner but you know me, its always an allnighter,”  She said as he goodbye, winking at him with a laugh at a joke only she could understand and with that, she left only a confused merman on the edge.

Giving a shrug, he went back under the surface to continue his beautification process, he didn’t exactly feel right if he didn’t have his pearls on. So, he sat on the chest and finished up, almost giving in the urge to kiss his reflection but he wasn’t that narcissistic. Snobby, yes, narcissistic, no. 

But from the glass wall that gave Armitage the view of the ocean, the gentle pulse of the filtered light gave a peaceful rhythm as he worked. From beyond the reaches of his mirror's reflection. A pair of yellow irises, stared back, filled with fascination.

The ginger was none the wiser as he tied on his purple sash, already thinking of his visitor for the day. The main reason why he lived in such a fancy tank. Little Mitaka, his owners' only son.

He doesn’t remember much from his childhood but he does remember when Mitaka was a child, much younger than he, pressing his small hands up against the glass with his parents laughing in the background at the child's curiosity. Even Armitage was curious about him, eagerly swimming back and forth parallel to the glass as he ran back and forth. 

The mermaid was knocked out of memory lane at the sound of tapping the glass, he absolutely hated the sound but tolerated it for only two people, one of them was currently, and fastly tapping to get his attention, mouthing 

“Armitage? Armitage! Hey!”

Said merman couldn’t help but smile at, the now, teenager. Setting a ring down, he maneuvered to sit by the viewing window, resting on a large brain coral, playing with the texture as Mitaka talked about the trip he was about to go on with his mother, inwardly Armitage was glad that the young human was embarking on a journey but he couldn’t help but feel the pang of lonely need he would have to deal with while he was gone. That was only added by the realization he would be stuck with the other family members.

Tarkin (Mitakas great grandfather), Krennic (his great uncle), Brendol (in-law, he had no idea who he married) and a few others but those three always gave him trouble, mostly Brendol and only because they look so much alike.

Tarkin was the man who obtained him, a grand navy captain turned businessman, the prize for capturing a mermaid was immense and highly sought after, his first true memory was looking at the old man through a container. He was a gift, a gift to his newly born great-grandson. 

Armitage got used to it quickly as he was given a pampered life and not out in the wild to turn savage and beastly. A being like him is too, elite, to live a life like that.

While thinking all this, Mitaka was going on and on about what he and his mother planned to do, the merman didn’t understand every word but nodded along for the sake of the boy.

Eventually, Mitaka was called away by his mother, with a ragged groan, he gave his goodbyes to his pet, got off the ledge and ran out of the room. Until his lunch, he was alone.

 

From the ocean was, he really wasn’t.

* * *

  
**_11/14/18_ ** 


	2. Attatchment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a lot of the ocean flora and fauna is from Subnautica the game. Cause those fish are just plain cool. I got that game for a reason, so if a fish with an odd name pops up, that's why.  
> other than that, most of the other flora and fauna is either real or from the imagination.

**_11/15/18_**

* * *

 

When he had no admirers, Armitage would sit on his anemone bed, far off from his windows to admire the sky, the lights dancing through the surface, leaving an ever moving pattern across him and the floor. Despite being far under the water, the sun was still warm on his scales. Tails and fins idly moving with the current and he was at peace, like always.

With a sigh, he watched as a couple of Clown fish swim in and out of the anemone bed, seeing Sea Goldie school swim buy, just watching.

Rolling over and onto his front, he picked up an open clam and took in his reflection. Red hair, pointed ears, a few patches of scales running from his neck upwards...a few moles...

He liked how he looked, just taking it all in before an odd feeling ran over him. Dropping the shell, he propped himself up on the bed and looked around.

It was just him and his fish in the tank, ears twitching as he took it every sound, every bubble that floated up.

And then a soft tap, like what his nails made when he touched the window. With a jolt, he sat up and looked to the wide window to his ride. The viewing window to the ocean. It was bright out on the other side, the bright coral stood out and the wild fish swam about. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Slowly, he swam a tad closer, just a bit behind a kelp bush. Pushing the kelp apart, he looked again and from the corner of the glass, apart from the thick red kelp forest, deep gold iris looked from it.

It took a moment for Armitage to react, but he did when the eyes blinked. Which a surprised screech, he jerked back from the kelp bush and swam back to his bed, which was very much on the other side of the tank.

A wild mermaid, a savage, was at his window. With a shudder, he curled up the cushion, not wanting to look outside to see it again. An elite like his would never even communicate with a barbarian like that one, with a shaky sigh he rested his head on his arms and hoped that by the time he would get his supper the wild mermaid would be gone.  
Hopefully.

To avoid any other incidents, he stayed on that side of his tank, occasionally settling on his bed to calm his nerves. He’s never been this close to a savage mermaid and the thought of it frightened him, from a young age, Brendol always told him that the wild seas would swallow him up and it would be the savages outside that would devour him.

He liked living, thank you very much but even as he rested on his bed, longing for supper to arrive, the sight of the golden eyes haunted him.

 

* * *

 

 Supper came and dinner soon after that. The memory of the encounter had calmed down and only turned into mild discomfort, which was clearly evident as during dinner, his friend Phasma interrogated him.

“Hey? Is everything okay? You’re looking pale..well, paler than normal”

She asked, tilted her head a bit in worry for her fishy friend. Armitage didn’t reply instantly, and even if he did he was sure Phasma couldn’t really understand him, but with a garbled sigh he just shrugged. Pulling himself up to rest his head on his orange and white speckled arms over the concrete edge, he thought about what he could do to convey what had happened but it was a little hard with the language barrier (despite him able to understand Phasma somewhat well). Looking around, he moved alongside the edge until he reached the thick glass of his tank and turned to look at her.

Despite it being her that did the feeding, there were others there incase Armitage decided to throw a fit and take it out on the blonde, so being so close to the edge made the guards behind her on edge too. Which the ginger just rolled his eyes and turned back to Phasma, who stood ready incase he was going to jump the tank, he knew better and gave her a flat look before pointing to his tail and then pointing out and into the ocean. Repeating it a couple of times, hoping that Phasma got it

The tall women stared at him, trying to figure out the answer to her question.

“You..outside..you and the ocean?”

She started guessing

“You want out? No, thats not it. Did you toss something and need us to get it?...You are the worst at charades...You...what you’re a mermaid...okay, that’s outside… there was a mermaid, wait, there was a mermaid outside?”

That earned her happy noises and slashing, knowing he was understood, he swam back her her, happy expression gone in place of worry.

“Are you afraid of it?  
He gave a nod and curled up just a bit, looking up with hopeful eyes, wanting her to fix the problem for him

“It was probably lost and saw you Armie, you are a pampered mer after all. I’ll have the guys scope the area, just for you”

And she booped his nose, making his go cross eyed and snorted at it. Covering his nose so she wouldn’t do it again, of course she laughed at him and picked up the empty plate, leaving him after that.

With a inward sigh, he dipped back under the water and gave the wide glass wall a look, just one last time before turning in for the night and when he got nothing in return, he turned back and swam to his bed. Far too tired from the days freight, he opted to keep his jewels on, though he did take off his crown, he idly played with his bracelets until he fell asleep.

From the coral reef, the golden eyes stared at him with longing, just admiring the red beauty from his angle but the eyes didn’t stay for long. True to Phasma’s promise, the men jumped into the water to scout the area and the golden eyes gave Armitage one last look before turning away and swimming off and a frightening speed.

 

* * *

**_12_ ** **_/4/18_ **

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/22/18   
> I'm not sure what happened With the update but with what I'm guessing had happened, you read an uncompleted but published chapter.   
> And for that, I apologize for doing that.  
> BUT.  
> If you're reading this as of 12/21 then boyo you got nothing to worry about.

**_12/6/18_**

* * *

 

 ****Ever since the freight, Armitage had stayed away from the window, not wanting to have another experience like that and so far it’s been going well. Since then, Mitaka had returned from his trip and the memory of the wild mermaid slowly faded away.

     At the moment, Armitage was idly swimming back and forth as Mitaka did the same on the other side, reciting his homework from memory, he did stop now and then and look to Armitage when he flubbed his words and the sight of the glistening orange scales calmed him down. Behind Mitaka, sat his great-grandfather, Tarkin, overseeing the boys progress, he did mostly stare at Armitage as he went to and fro but ears trained on the boy.

     The claim of a wild mer from Armitage made its way to him when Phasma reported it to him and even though the area was scouted, the sea was an enigma, the inhabitants within it even more so.

     So even though the area has been scouted, again and again, Tarkin wasn’t expecting to see golden eyes in the back, trying to hide within a pod of Garryfish, the old man found it comical that as Armitage moved, so did the eyes, trailing after him. He gave a small huff in amusement, waving Mitaka off when the sound caught his attention, he would never tell, he’s been around long enough to just enjoy the simple things. And by simple that meant Brendol blowing his top off when he found out about the curious mer, Tarkin already knew something would happen.

     And that happened very soon

 

* * *

 

     The days' excitement had calmed down, Mitaka had finished his work and was pulled away by the arrival of his friends and though the boy showed Armitage off they found other things to keep them busy, once they were gone Tarkin had gotten up and left to do his work.

     He was alone for the first time that day and he would be until it was supper time and even then that was a few hours away. To keep busy, Armitage would race against the fast peepers or idly swim with the rabbit rays, it was the mindless things that kept him busy when he couldn’t think of much to do.

     Pausing for a moment, letting the Rabbitrays swim off, he felt something on his skin. Twirling around, he couldn’t see anything, nothing was close enough to brush up against his upper body. Other than the fish he knew about within the tank, he was alone. With a shaky sigh, he slowly waded into the closest Kelp bush, it wasn’t big enough to hide him completely but it would have to do.

     It wasn’t a physical touch, no, it was more than that but with it in mind, he slowly looked out to the glass wall.  
As always, the ocean was a peaceful sight that slightly calmed his nerves.

     There was movement

     And the calmness went right out of the water with that. Armitage jerked back from the Kelp Bush but didn’t leave the cluster just yet. Green eyes scanned the open ocean for another flash of something moving. It could very well be just a large fish or a pod of some species but to him, it always helped to see it and then to believe it.

     From his view, he couldn’t see a thing, but from the ocean and its vastness, it gazed upon the red beauty that was Armitage.

     Slowly, it crawled closer and closer on the ocean floor, not minding the scrapes the rocks gave or cared for the pricks and gashes that the urchins or coral left behind on it's skin.

     Closer and closer it got to the wall, still unnoticed by the ginger beauty of it's presence, until. It put it's black claws on glass.

     Armitage jerked at the clink the claws made against the glass, head swiveling to the edge. He stated, scared beyond belief be couldn't help but have a small twinge of fascination as the creature crawled up the glass.

      The mer could tell this wild mer was a bottom dweller, his pale body was dotted with black moles but from his waist and elbows down, faded into a midnight black color of scales. The pelvic fins idle moved back and forth, keeping the creature steady as they stared.

     What really caught Armitge in this wild Mera hold was the golden iris, they stood out boldly from the black Sclera. 

     The only thing that struck Armitage from his gaze was when the wild Mers shot up and jumped the glass wall.

 

* * *

 

**_12/21/18_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of finishing this chapter sooner, I decided to not and start another fic.  
> Yeeto


End file.
